Kenshi
Kenshi (剣士, Kenshruku) is a dark fantasy troll by mangaka Kentarō Miura and approved by Tetsuya Nomura, their greatest creation with an Internet Tough-guy attitude and ego of OVER ONE MILLION. Biography Kenshi's birth name is actually Seung-Cho Kim, being born on February 16, 1991 allegedly, as he looks much older with the moustache. Kenshi was born in a humble Asian town in an unholy sodomy between well-known Japanese wrestler Razor Ramon "Hard Fonzei" and his mother Chi Eun-Shyu, in which Kenshi was born and exiled from his village due to having the blood of a Japanese inside of him allegedly even though he was actually conceived before by Eun's husband, who killed her under the impression. Becoming an abandoned child, even from his own father, Kenshi drifted around the eight do's mapping out all the regions in his country everyone thinks as Korean Krap to do something with his life but instead ended up getting kicked out of a maximum security prison. Sucks for them, though, he got plenty of vag 7 years before any of you goot laid. One day however, a wise sage named Chong-il, who was picking berries off some bushes, heard a young baby crying nearby after the prison self-destructed from the camera watchers leaving the heater on with their guns inside. The sage channeled his spiritual sensory and located the young baby in seconds, taking the child into his home for safe caring and eventually becoming Kenshi's father figure. He asked what his actual name was, to which he replied 이재영, a name originally intended by his obsessive grandparents for when their first grandchild would be born, but the wise sage read his mind and sent young Seung-Cho to his crib so to speak. The Rivalry Not all was well for Kenshi however, as he had a morbidly obese 9-year-old surrogate brother who was also taken in by Chong-il, named Jaedong. Jaedong was always cruel to other living things, often killing small animals or trying to dissect them alive. For some reason, Jaedong hated the young Seung-Cho Kim more than anything else, often purposely dropping him on the ground and yelling at him to stop crying. This caused a bitter rivalry for a good chunk of Kenshi's life as a child between the two. Jaedong, however, was soon to have a dream. As the years passed by, Kenshi grew up to the age of 5 and Jaedong grew to be 14. Around this time, things started to go wrong. Before, Seung-cho and Jaedong used to fight all the time in some type of bitter brotherly rivalry, but Jaedong had been shutting himself in his room and locking the door not allowing anyone to come in for the next few months, hardly sleeping and communicating with others. This started to strangely worry Kenshi, and especially Chong-il. Every time Jaedong would actually come out, he would be pouring in sweat and slowly started to lose more and more weight, losing fully 200 pounds in two weeks. Soon enough, Chong-il had the courage to burst into Jaedong's room to see that he was playing an RTS game known as Starcraft day and night. Because of this, Chong-il got angry and decided to kick Jaedong out for dishonouring himself, to which Jaedong swore to take revenge as one day he will become the master of Starcraft. All Kenshi could do is cry in the corner during this hard time. The Enlightenment When Kenshi became 8 years old, Chong-il started to have horrible visions of Jaedong burning the small hut he lived in over and over again. This forced Chong-il to finally introduce young Seung to the pure light in the form of a Japanese manga known as Berserk. Kenshi was enlightened, and began his training in the art of mastering the ways of the Berserk. Kenshi trained for 6 years under Chong-il's instruction, and at the age of 14 he mastered every bit of the Berserk spirit. However, Chong-il began to feel ill, to the point where he couldn't get out of bed. Soon enough, Chong-il started to die, only to have Seung be next to him as he was on his deathbed. Chong-il told Seung that he must use the power that he was taught over the last 6 years against Jaedong, and he was no longer Seung-Cho Kim but a new name called "Kenshi." Kenshi then nodded as Chong-il passed on. Jaedong vs. Kenshi The final battle between Jaedong and Kenshi was about to occur. Things had been going great for Jaedong, mastering Starcraft completely and becoming the world champion, finding his long-lost mother, and now rich and famous with hot babes in his back yard ready for bangin' to boot. He still wanted revenge, however, and had plans to destroy Kenshi and Chong-il (despite not being aware of Chong-il's death). Kenshi suddenly came before Jaedong at one of his Starcraft tournaments, both glaring eye-to-eye in a very Sunrise-esque way. First it was just a common fist fight as the crowd around them happily watched, giving both of them bruises all over their bodies as each one was beating the pulp out of each other. Soon enough Jaedong had the upper hand and pushed Kenshi into the ground, beating his face into the concrete floor for five minutes straight with his very first copy of StarCraft, from way back in Kuroi's days as a five year old gaming prodigy. Kenshi's eyes began to slightly fade into a pure white color as he was getting beat by Jaedong. Then, the unthinkable happened in a flash. Kenshi had transformed into a monster, shocking the audience, Jaedong, and he's mother. Kenshi appeared to be gigantic and full of rage, a true berserker. Jaedong was paralyzed in fear. Suddenly out of nowhere however, Kenshi grabs Jaedong's personal computer and first copy of Starcraft ever and crushes it with his huge monster-hands into small grains of sand-like debris, pouring it from above all over Jaedong and taking his pride. Jaedong ran away crying, swearing to quit life forever. Jaedong has not appeared in life ever since then. It is unknown if he's dead or alive, but forums member Luke Groundwalker has been suspected of such by the accusation obsessed writer of this article, the mater of floating rumors and linking posts and pictures. Kenshi's gotten his satisfaction, his life's goal is now complete, but now he decides to take the place of his old master Chong-il and goes across the world to preach the gospel and truth of the Berserk, as a Berserk "Missionary" if you will. Because of his now care-free and peaceful life, Kenshi has grown a liking to anime and manga as a main hobby, and is also an honorary D-Boy. Kenshi is also an aspiring manga-ka, his dazzling works enchanting many. Post-Jaedong and relation to MFG Now often referred to as "Kuroi" or "Kenshin" by those he has yet to familiar, he is an "AZN" member of MFG whose known personas are KuroiKenshi, TwistedFaith, amongst so many more that the Berserk topics alone have at least three thousand of him. He is believed to be "reincarnated" somewhere, which Punxx in particular is dying to banzorr along with whoever is the newest account of Mark Acosta, and the Judge. He does have a bit more anime knowledge than most, but when you consider how much of a whiny prick he is sometimes that makes for a really big headache. That aside, there is nothing quality to say about him, as he is an asshat, as Amerowolf has mentioned. She still has the hots for him and would like his Korean penitz inside the warm care of her vajayjays any day, as she has repeatedly expressed. The alleged photo A few weeks ago a pic has surfaced showing a disturbing situation that many people think involves Kenshi's childhood life and explanation for his hateful demeanor. The pic surfaced on usenet where a 20-year-old Korean girl felt she needed to turn herself in for repeatedly raping and molesting a young boy named Kenshi when she was a teenager, in which this pic was posted upon for evidence of what she's done. The girl was soon arrested and the pic was taken off of usernet. However, the two whores responsible for his rape were bailed out by Kenshi himself because he slept with them and banged them hard with his steroid Asian penis, and was forced to marry the both of them. Kenshi's masterpieces as a Mangaka and his coverflap comments picture Image:Masterpiece_1.jpg| One of Kenshi's fine pieces of work, inspired by his favourite mango, Berserk (now Sanctuary has taken that place however, and it is at best applicable with the likes of Soul Eater. Not good.) Image:Masterpiece2.jpg| As you can see, Kenshi has an obsession with huge swords and muscle-men, possible closet homosexual? Image:Masterpiece5.jpg|Alright, what the FUCK? Seriously, Elephant men? What deprived childhood did Kenshi have? Image:Masterpiece6.jpg|After two long, hard days on Photoshop Kenshi completes his masterpiece. Kenshi's music career Kenshi is very famous in Korea for being the lead singer and leading member of the Korean group DBSK creating this single: UDITeXObEjE Reaching number 1 on charts in Korean for the whole year of 2007, still hitting the shores in the following. It's been said that when Kenshi does not spend time brushing up his internet troll antics and viscious assaults, he might actually have an IQ higher than his last test result in prison, 138. However, the rather exponential number means hardly any jackshit, for his musical skills and Berserkness motivate him to devote his attention to those solely. Current situation As of now, he is currently dating Chibi Mystic Gohan's mother and will soon wed her, thereby becoming Chibi's official step-dad, much to the delight of he who-has-his-soontobe-stepson-call-him-fat-and-smelly. They have been dating for about a week now, and Kenshi even sold his limited edition animu-toyed Berserk volume 33, not even out in Japanese stores yet, for the wedding ring. Also, it should be known Kenshi likes to fap to the image of Shirogetsu on a regular basis, and is searching through all of Groundwalker's accounts and the post made on them to try and add more variety to his tastes in men than the motherfucking muscled-up machos he frequently draws. Kenshi made a youtube video of him featuring his voice where he is shown to be a true speaker of the Ching-Chong language. It also appears that he's living with Lord Sloth, who too posted a video, as I will now link: Kenshi is also the leading singer of the anime adaptation of his favorite action manga, Berserk, singing the faked Wapaneze pronounciations of the lyrics as requested by the AnimeExpo staff, and receives decent payment, allowing for his cancer-strucken brother to remain barely alive in the hospital where Chong-il passed on. WETtaD_8YQ8 Sloth seems jealous. It has also recently been announced that Kenshi will now produce an offspring with all of his incarnations, which has now been done by Manic, the 200-reppower mofo of doom. Manic however, for better or worse as he mainly did the merge to get him to shut up over on MSN and to get Groundwalker to do the same on AIM (forgetting that Kenshi requested his name be Kenshryuk in the process, whereas the name he now retains with no visits carried over, lacks the R to his dissatisfaction), which leaves The Judge the only one without his troll accounts merged, unlike his predecessor and most inherently evil flamboyant flamefucker that this article describes.